Caídos de Dios
by NoboyisHere
Summary: Una serie de pensamientos de Satán sobre el nacimiento de su hijo, Damian.


Hablaban de los castigos como si los conocieran. Del insoportable ardor de los lagos de azufre y sangre, los martirios a los que eran sometidos en las catacumbas ocultas asignadas a cada pecado, al horrible hedor de las cascadas de fuego sobre los cuerpos eternizados. Podía nombrar miles de caricaturas que habían hecho los humanos sobre el Infierno y que habían contribuido en su imaginario colectivo a enriquecerlo. En sus inicios los castigos no eran más que un par de golpes o carbones bajo los pies. No era que los humanos tuvieran mayor grado de depravación, sería algo más allá de lo imposible. Era que sólo un humano podría conocer tan a detalle los mayores de otro humano. Los dolores humanos no tenían relación alguna con los dolores de los que eran como él. Si él hablara de las cosas que le dolían, de las cosas que apilaba en su alma como una colección, muchos, sino todos los humanos se echarían a reír.

Porque lo que más dolía, su castigo eterno era el recuerdo.

El tiempo dejaba su sentido fuera de las puertas de oro, él lo había pedido así para hacerlo más llevadero. Aunque a veces era suficiente incluso para él y buscaba con desesperación abandonar bajo cualquier minúscula excusa su dominio. Una guerra podía requerirlo, claro. Alguna mortal con demasiada confianza en ella mismo lo había llamado ¿No sería descortés no recompensarla? Algún reino llevaba demasiado tiempo tambaleante y él debía ir a dar ese último soplo que terminaría de derribarlo, era su deber. Algunas veces, las menos, Dios mismo le llamaba para una plática fraterna sobre una playa perdida. Jugaban al ajedrez o bebían vino viendo las estrellas, recordando cómo habían empezado los tiempos. Satanás nunca recibió su disculpa y con el paso de los siglos dejó de buscarla. Podía comprenderlo, los años, el dolor regalan una sabiduría que la paz nunca alcanzaría a formar. El orden natural del equilibrio así lo dictaba. EL mal no podría surgir de algo tan puro como la concepción de Dios, el mal debía crearse a sí mismo. Él solía ser uno de los arcángeles más puros, uno de los más humildes y luminosos y por eso en él debió recaer ese sacrificio. Renunciar al cielo. Dejarse caer en el acto de fe más terrible y jamás recompensado. Las lenguas de la creación divina lo calumniaron, lo revistieron de una infamia que fue empedrando su corazón hacia los sentimientos más ignominiosos, hacia una locura dentellada que terminó por arrancarle sus alas, pluma por pluma para regar los pecados por el mundo, no como una venganza, sino como una dolorosa e irónica recompensa. Dios le había dado el don de crear a la par que Él. Satán no quería cazar almas, la humanidad le resultba demasiado interesante y aunque los libros y las misas lo volvieran impensable, él también sentía un profundo amor por la Vida. La humanidad no era creación de ninguno de ellos, eso fue otra bifurcación que después fue borrada de los créditos y quizá por eso la Vida se sentía algo más inclinada por él que por Dios. Dios sólo podía crear ángeles. Hermosos según la estética un poco amañada que tomó en la edad media y después no quiso corregir, puros como todo lo que salía de su corazón, con la misión de alabar su nombre y esparcir su Palabra, cantar sus bondades y permanecer inocentes al dolor. Los ángeles guardianes no tenían sentido, los ángeles desconocen el peligro, las amenazas pero nadie tuvo jamás el interés de abrirle los ojos a los humanos respecto a eso. Él a veces les otorgaba un poco de suerte, pero no podía cuidar de todos porque al final, la Tierra había sido pensada como una comunión, como una hija bastarda. Satán había aprendido a fingir que no intervenía, así como Dios hizo lo mismo. Algunas veces cometían indiscreciones de sus deslices en sus conversaciones y ambos celebraban con carcajadas sus fallos. Los humanos necesitaban dos extremos y por eso constantemente los reflejaban como enemigos. Un bien contra un mal porque todavía no habían llegado al punto donde comprendían algo más allá de lo binario. Quizá en unos años alcanzaran a pasar del blanco y negro al gris, y un poco más adelante en toda la otra gama de colores.

Quizá estaba siendo demasiado optimista, pero su fe era lo único que le quedaba.

El tema del que no solían hablar era de Jesús. Satán podía comprenderlo, realmente seguía siendo una victoria ambigüa. Lo mandó, completo en sus dos naturalezas mezcladas, carne y verbo, humano para sufrir, divino para perdonar. Su misión podía ser considerada completa, llevó a la humanidad un discurso de paz y bondad que retumbó hasta en el último rincón de la Tierra. Pero algunos humanos corruptos se encargaron de tergiversar su Nombre e incluso sembrar dudas. Al final Jesús quedó entre los mortales, incapaz de volver por completo al Cielo al haber probado el dolor. Un virus que se transmitiría enseguida entre los ángeles. Fue condenado a vagar entre los mismos mortales que le negaron el regreso al Cielo, pero lejos de corromperse en odio, su naturaleza divina lo obligó a perdonar. Satán algunas veces se enfrentaba a él para darle una función a los humanos y entretenerlos a la par de hacer un guiño a la gloria de Dios y devolver la esperanza a sus corazones. Era lo menos que podía hacer por el hijo de Dios. Alguna vez lo invitó al Infierno y aceptó, disfrutando un poco de las miradas asombradas de las almas de los condenados. Les habían vendido miles de mentiras, no era su culpa que ellos las hubieran comprado una a una.

-Te luciste con las cascadas de diamantes , me recuerdan un poco a la leche lunar-

-Eso fue obra mía- dijo con orgullo, acercando la azucarera que Jesús rechazó con amabilidad. Su té simple no se veía tan apetitoso como cualquier manjar que podía ofrecerle, pero respetaba su austeridad- me entusiasmó que aceptaras mi invitación-

-Sabes que disfruto de tu compañía, aunque prefiero los escenarios menos...lúgubres- sonrió, partiendo la hogaza de pan con sus manos, ofreciéndole la mitad a su acompañante. Satán sonrió, viendo lo diminuta que lucía en su mano. Y sin embargo era un acto de generosidad con tanto significado que le estremecía- quizá en otra ocasión puedas ir a mi humilde choza, no es tan magnífica como la tuya, pero el pan donde sea se comparte-

-Me siento extraño de tenerte aquí, no podré mentirte- se limpió la comisura de los labios del vino.

-Lo sé, es extraño sentirme tan a salvo- se carcajeó, limpiándose con la servilleta- siempre ha sido algo doloroso que cuando más clamé el nombre de mi Padre, hayas sido tú quien apareció a rescatarme-

-Tu Padre te ama, estás siempre en sus oraciones y todos los ángeles están obligados a santificar tu Nombre con la misma devoción que a él... Es sólo que tu carne...-

-Lo sé, no estoy lanzando mi voz en su contra, mi corazón ha sido cubierto del bálsamo del perdón. Sólo es que a veces, con el tiempo...- negó con la cabeza, dando un sorbo a su taza de té- Mi Creación fue en su Nombre, un intento de comulgar la naturaleza de la carne y el espíritu, ofrecer un consuelo y una guía para las formas de vida, incluso las más pequeñas. Pero mi Padre nunca contó con la verdadera naturaleza humana, esa ambiguedad entre la creación y la destrucción, la búsqueda constante e inherente a ellos hacia el equilibrio. Mi Padre es inocente, Satán-

-No ha probado el dolor, no ha sido destrozado, Jesús. Esa es la Gloria de su Nombre, la Victoria de Victorias ¿ A qué viene ese tono acusatorio?-

-¿Alguna vez has pensado en crear tu propia progenie? No me refiero a tu nutrido ejérciro de Caídos, ellos han sido creados como tus iguales, deformados por el dolor y la angustia, las torturas innombrables a las que debe ser sometido un ángel para convertirse en...- guardó un silencio respetuoso.

-¿Me estás preguntando por qué no tengo un hijo tal como tu Padre?- comenzó a carcajearse hasta ver la cascada de diamantes que los separaba del resto del Infierno vibrar- Tengo el Don para crear, igual que él, sí. Tengo debilidad por la carne, conozco los placeres mundanos porque mi alma ha sido manchada bajo cualquier signo. Podría procear con cualquier humana si me lo propongo, pero, Jesús. Conozco el dolor. Lo he sentido rasgar aquí- sus garras se clavaron en su pecho, haciendo brotar unas gotas de sangre como lágrimas negras- toda mi estirpe cargaría con él, por los siglos de los siglos. Si tú, siendo una creación Santa, un Regalo del Cielo, fuiste torturado y sometido a actos innombrables ¿Qué reino podría brindarle a mi hijo?-

-Satán- su voz bajó a un tono mucho más íntimo, doloroso y desesperado- son designios divinos-

-¿Qué?-

-Mi Padre... ÉL cree que el fallo estuvo en mi Naturaleza santificada, en mi falta de conocimiento de los horrores humanos. En cambio tú podrías crear a un soldado más fuerte-

-¿Quiere que condene a un inocente sólo para enmendar un error que ocurrió hace miles de años, que probablemente los humanos ya habrán olvidado?-

-Siendo tu hijo, en realidad no sería un inocente-

Las palabras de Jesús se quedaron atrapadas en las cascadas de diamantes durante muchos años, siendo sólo un constante e inútil recordatorio de lo macabra que podía llegar a ser la inocencia. Evitaba ese lugar cada que podía, temeroso. Porque sin duda algunas veces su alma comenzaba a flaquear por la soledad que le embargaba, el cansancio y los recuerdos del Paraíso Perdido. Satanás tenía a sus demonios, creados con su propio barro, hechos a su imagen y semejanza. Colmados de su misma rabia y rencor sin realmente a nadie a quien dirigirlas. No podía culpar a Jesús por ser otro triste peón de Dios y por el contrario, agradecía su tacto. Al final, no tenía caso huir, debía actuar antes que esa tarea le fuese asignada a otro Caído con menos...Piedad.

Se encargó de mantener en secreto la identidad de la madre, no iba a a encadenarla al título de " La madre de" le daría la oportunidad de ser quizá una poeta o una vagabunda, pero jamás obligarla a estar en la Historia a la fuerza. Eligió a una mujer muy joven para que nadie la juzgara cuando él, tomando la forma de un hombre adinerado y generoso, pero casado, le obligara a entregarle al producto de sus aventuras a cambio de una generosa cantidad de dinero por su silencio. Le retumbaba muy profundo cuando la espiaba por las noches, viéndola llorar ante la leche aglutinada inútilmente en sus pechos. Hubiera sido una madre amorosa,sin duda. Llegó al Infierno después del parto, envuelto en una nube de tizne que usaba para ocultarse de sus iguales, iba a mantenerlo en secreto mientras pudiera.

El secreto más hermoso que podía haber en el mundo. Era un niño precioso, con la misma piel tostada de su madre, con la vulnerabilidad humana en cada poro y cada pliegue suave. Deseó alguna vez haber tenido una forma humana para poder adoptarla en ese momento. Pero el bebé balbuceaba sin temor, sin asco ni rechazo al sentirlo acunarle en su mano, su dedo acariciando su barriguita para hacerle reír. Era su hijo, el bebé parecía comprenderlo, buscando en su amplio pecho de bestia el latido de su corazón para acoplar el suyo propio a su ritmo. Se había preparado con una especie de miel que le ofrecieron las brujas para nutrirlo, preparada a base de plantas y pequeños animales. No era leche materna en sabor ni en nutrientes, pero era todo lo que podía conseguir. El bebé no parecía importarle, más pendiente de las estrellas que Satán había robado para colgar sobre su cuna cuando necesitaba dormir. El color rojo de sus ojos era lo único que le podían hablar de su doble Naturaleza. Porque Satán había guardado muy profundo dentro suyo el nombre que planeaba darle a su descendiente para no obligarle a tomar un alma todavía. Al menos hasta que pudiera alimentarse por sí mismo, pensaba, dejando que la ternura lo envenenara al verlo intentar tocar su rostro, balbuceando. Inocente.

Si Dios pudiera sentir la ternura en su pecho, la humilde alegría al ver al bebé gatear en el suelo de mármol, las verdaderas sonrisas que le producían sus intentos de hablar en su lenguaje, no le habría encargado ofrecer a su hijo a los hombres. No le habría siquiera insinuado que se colaría entre los humanos no como el Mesías sino como el enemigo. No si hubiera visto la emoción con que latía su corazón cuando el bebé encontraba su parte favorita dónde acurrucarse como si Satán fuera un enorme campo y él fuera un conejito buscando un remanso para descansar.

No habría mandado a Jesús cuando las lenguas se soltaron sobre su encierro y fue fácil averigüar por qué, para interrumpir y deshacer su trgua que Él mismo había creado, aunque sin esa intención. Lo vio disculparse con esa mirada antes de acercarse a la cuna donde dormía y lo supo pero no pudo evitarlo.

-Tu nombre es Damien-

Su destino fue sellado.

Una vez que fue descubierto, debió renunciar a las actitudes amorosas, no cabían en el Infierno palabras como " ternura" o " paciencia" y Damien debía ser forjado como el hierro. Resistente y frío a fuerza de golpes. Debía mantener además el espíritu en sus iguales al nombrar a Damien como el sucesor de la oscuridad, el emisario de las plagas nuevas y el regreso de las viejas. Apagaría la tierra como venganza por haberlos expulsado, juraba y Damien absorbía ese discurso en otro amamantamiento para hacerlo crecer. Desde que aprendió a caminar, le relató sobre el Cielo. El sueño perfecto que lo envolvía, el maná goteando de árboles de nubes y las maravillas. Le contó sobre los ángeles, esas criaturas hechas sólo para la piedad, la dulzura, la belleza y la inocencia. Eran corpóreas por un simple soplo de nubes, no por una serie de tejidos como él.Estaban creados sólo para alabar a Dios, sin nada más en su alma.

Le habló de cómo quebrar a un ángel, a una criatura que no fue hecha para el dolor ni la maldad, que eran puro espíritu. Le habló del hambre, del frío, de la violencia y el sometimiento. Los humanos podían sufrir indudablemente, pero sus cuerpos eran su límite y esa era su protección. Ellos, los ángeles, podían sufrir hasta enloquecer y seguirían sufriendo de formas cada vez más retorcidas. Todos acababan volviéndose demonios rápido con tal de no seguir soportando ningún tormento. Pero cuando estos cesaban, venían los recuerdos del Paraíso y la desgarradora negación eterna. Era su deber mantener el equilibrio, le dijo a Damien buscando calmar sus temblores, ellos no eran los malos ni los buenos, sólo criaturas cumpliendo su deber.

Si lo querían o no, era algo que dejó de importar hacía siglos.

Damien tenía una parte humana, eso lo salvaría, le aseguró. Algún día moriría y su alma se evaporaría para siempre si hacía bien su trabajo. Eso o sería obligado a vagar como Jesús si fallaba, atizaba para obligar a Damien a no fallar, aunque no estaba muy seguro todavía de cuál era su papel en el mundo y Jesús seguía demasiado avergonzado para ir a visitarlo y resolver sus dudas. Tomó a Damien en brazos después que su mensajero volviera con una respuesta cuando citó a Dios en la playa que acostumbraban.

-Es un niño- señaló lo obvio, al pequeño que se ocultaba tras su pierna, demasiado normal en su ropa negra y cabellos desordenados- ¡Tiene piernas!-

-Es humano en su carne- dijo con suavidad, acariciando ocultamente la cabeza de Damien para calmarlo.

-Ven aquí, pequeño-lo llamó Dios. Satán miró a su padre con duda y él, con una sinrisa resignada le indicó que fuera. Inclinándose para quedar a su altura para que sólo él lo escuchara- atrás de esas rocas, pasando la arena , hay una cabaña abandonada donde se están ocultando unos huérfanos ¿Me harías favor de llevarles un poco de comida y cobijo? La noche es muy fría aquí- Damien recibió la comida y las sábanas, caminando con la espalda recta para no tirar nada- estás haciendo a una criatura muy obediente. No sabe distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo todavía, sólo obedece-

-Hoy estás menos avispado que de costumbre, haciendo señalizaciones tan obvias- se carcajeó, apareciendo ante ellos la mesa con el ajedrez. Miró de reojo a Damien ser abrazado por un bonito niño rubio con un traje rojo al ofrecerle la comida. Agradecía al menos que Damien jamás entendería realmente lo que significaba ser un Caído.


End file.
